daisy's secrete revealed
by dandl4ever
Summary: daisy's good friend cynthia saiiko has invitedd her, mario, luigi, and peach to her talk show. daisy tells some of her personal ideals butends up spilling something that should've stayed in her head. the secrete involves luigi and embarrasement and sadness gets the best of them
1. Chapter 1

Daisy's Truth or dare p.s. daisy has British accent

Cynthia: HI AND WELCOME TO…..THE…..CYNTHIA SHOW!

Crowd: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYA!

Cynthia: ok everyone! Today we have some of our special guests here, well starting off we have the wonderful princess peach!

Crowd: YAYAYAYAYAYAY!

Cynthia: The awesome Mario!

Crowd: WOOOOOHHHOOOOO!

Cynthia: the chill luigi!

Crowd: WOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOO!

Cynthia; and introducing my good friend DAISY!

Crowd: WOHHHOOOOYAYAYAYAYAYOAHOAHAY AYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY YAYAYAYAWHISTLEWHISLT!

Daisy: oh thank you everyone its no biggy really I just came to well see my best friend Cynthia today!

Cynthia: Ok everyone well its been an honor to have you 4 be here today on our special show called truth or dare day with Cynthia!

Mario: Thanks so much for inviting us!

Cynthia: ok well here's the plan: I read a card with a question and a dare on it from some of your top fans. You have to do the dare and reply sincerely to the question. Are you ready?

Peach: of course!

Mario: sure.

Luigi:ok.

Daisy: that's why we came here duh?

Cynthia: OK WELL THEN LETS GET STARTED!

Daisy: ok? Cynthia I know your show rocks in all but I only have 2 hours. I have to go compete in the Olympics so I can succeed in my career, then go on my world tour for my singing career. So can you make this shorter than usual? My fans are counting on me.

Peach: yea I have to go babysit, DAISY'S niece! Its Your job why cant YOU do it!

Daisy: didn't I just tell you?

Peach: well yea but I just wish you had more time for us 2 hang out in stuff! And so I don't have to do YOUR jobs.

Cynthia: Ok nevermind looks like instead of cynthia's truth or dare day I guess its become cynthia's personal secretes spilled show.

Mario: I'm fine with that.

Luigi: sure.

Daisy: Are you saying that my everyday jobs aren't important?

Peach: no I'm saying YOU SHOULD RETIRE FROM THEM!

Daisy: Well that means that your saying that being and Olympian and winning gold in all of your events isn't important?! Just because you didn't make it into the Olympics this year doesn't mean you have 2 be all uptight about things.

Mario: wow hold up! Nobody calls my girlfriend uptight. Though I am surprised peach didn't make it this year! I mean seriously! She got 2 silver! Is that so bad!?

Peach: silver means effort!

Daisy: silver means worthless.

Luigi: um?

Daisy: luigi? What does silver mean to you?

Luigi: well I mean its good and bad. Peach I admit you would've had did better if you had practiced more instead of doing that kingdom stuff. But you got a medal cause you tried.

Peach: KINGDOM STUFF? I TRIED? For your info I have this thing yea its called DUTIES!

Mario: haha you said dootie!

Peach Mario! Not helping!

Daisy: peach! You try taking care of a child, being on a world tour, and being an Olympian! I mean kid? What kid?

Luigi starts to slowly walk off the stage…..

Cynthia: LUIGI! I DIDN'T TELL YOU , YOU COULD LEAVE! THIS JUST GOT INTERESTING!

Luigi slumps in to the comfy couch…

Peach: what are you talking about?

Daisy: I've said way 2 much! Gotta go!

Cynthia: NOBODY LEAVES! DAISY SPEAK!

Daisy: alright. I had an incident. Only me, luigi, and my parents know about it. He got me…..

Cynthia: GOT YOU WHAT?

Daisy: pregnant.

The room suddenly silences…. Daisy speaks in a tiny voice.

Daisy: it was 2 years ago. I was 16. We well fell in love. But we didn't tell any one because. It would go public. *runs out of the room in tears.*

Mario: bro!

Luigi runs out of the room with a worried look

Cynthia: wow! I'm enjoying this but right there we just went TOTALLY PERSONAL! WE'LL BE RIGHT BACK WITH MORE FROM THE CYNTHIA SHOW!

Peach and Mario rush out of the room following luigi and daisy's footsteps

Peach: DAISY! DAISY WAITTTTTTT!

MARIO: LUIGI GET BACK HERE!


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2 daisy*british* get it? Got it!

Daisy ran into the bathroom full of tears, and crunched down with her arms around her knees with her head down crying. Luigi started to knock on the door simultaneously

Luigi: daisy open up please!

Mario: LUIGI THERE YOU ARE!

Luigi: go away! This is all of you and peach's fault!

Peach: my fault! I was trying to ask her if she would just give up her stupid day stuff to spend more time with us!

Luigi: daisy! Open up! Daisy!

Daisy: go away!

Cynthia: we're on in 5

Luigi: daisy its me. Please let me in so we can talk .

Daisy opens the door. Then shuts it.

Mario: what are they talking about?

Peach: don't know I can't hear them

Luigi: I'm sorry about all of this. Are you ok?

Daisy: *sniff its not your fault. I'm sorry about all of this too. Your probably really embarrassed.

Luigi: well at first I was. But you got all sad and I've never seen you cry like this before. I've never actually seen you cry before!

Daisy: surprise.

Luigi: we're on in less than 5 minutes I promise you that you don't have to say anything unless you want to once we get back out of there. The show only goes for 25 more minutes.

Daisy: promise?

Luigi: promise.

Mario: wait they're coming back out!

Daisy and luigi come out holding each other. Daisy squeezing his arm firmly.

Peach: daisy are you ok?

No reply

Cynthia: HI AND WELCOME BACK TO THE CYNTHIA SHOW! Last time you were here you saw tragedy strikes as a tragic secrete comes to hand! Daisy please go on with the story!

Daisy stares at luigi

Luigi: she prefers not to talk . I'll tell you what happened. We both went to summer camp for teens and we were such great friends at then. It was us and some other kids and we had so much fun together I guess we just fell in love?

Mario: but why did you keep it from us?

Luigi: well daisy's parents decided not to tell it to the world. Her name is laura. She's 2 now.

Peach: is that the girl daisy keeps calling her sister? That girl over there sitting with toad?

Luigi goes backstage and comes back with the 2 year old girl

Luigi: laura, say hello to peach and Mario

Laura: bye bye

Luigi: that's her favorite word

Peach: aw!

Daisy puts laura in her lap

Mario: she's cute

Luigi: yea.

Peach: well now that you shared your secret I guess its our turn.

Mario: well um daisy well remember when u were really ticked about luigi seeing Rosalina almost morethan4 times a week? And remember when you made that music video? About how mad you were at both of them?

Daisy: YOU DIDN'T!

Mario: um yea. I kinda posted it everywhere…

Toad takes laura out of the room

Daisy: YOU BASTARD!

Luigi: what video? Daisy you didn't want me to see Rosalina? She's my college tutor!

Peach: daisy made this video that you probably won't like. At all.

Daisy: ok what the heck is ur problem!

Cynthia: SING THE SONG! AND THEN WE'LL PLAY THE VIDEO!

Daisy: will you guys stop talking about me after that?

Cynthia: sure we will….

Daisy:

Want you back

Lalala,

Hey…. Boy you never had much game, thought I needed take a break, so I went and walked away, way, way, now I see you been hanging out, with that other girl in town, lookin like a pair of

Clowns, clowns, clowns, remember all the things that you and I did first? And now your doing them with her? Remember all the things that you and I did first you got me,got me like this, and now your taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went come on! And now your taking her to every restaurant you've got me got me like this,

Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh looking at you flyin I want you back I want you back I want you want you back, I broke it off thinking you'd be crying now I feel like shh, looking at you flyin I want you back I want you back want,want you want you back, please

This ain't jealousy, she ain't got a think on me, tryin rock those ugly jeans ,jeans jeans, you clearly didn't think this through, if what I was told was true you'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo, Remember all the things that you and I did first you got me,got me like this, and now your taking her to every restaurant, and everywhere we went come on! And now your taking her to every restaurant you've got me got me like this,

Boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh looking at you flyin I want you back I want you back I want you want you back, I broke it off thinking you'd be crying now I feel like shh, looking at you flyin I want you back I want you back want,want you want you back, ooohhh oohhhhooohhhoohhhh, I thought you'd still be mine, when I kissed you goodbye oh oh oh oh , ooooohhhhhhhhooooohhhhhhhhh, and you might be with her, but I still had you first oh ohoh.

Remember all the things that you and I did first and now your doing them with her remember all the things that you and I did first you got me got me like this! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh boy you can say anything you wanna I don't give a shh lookin at you flying I want youback I want you back, lalalala want you back I want you want want want you want you back….

Daisy: is that what you wanted Mario?

Mario: show him the video

Daisy: but he's kill me!

Cynthia: DO IT!

Plays a video of days in a cupcake skirt that's above her thys singing the songdoing nasty stuff and throwing darts at a picture of Rosalina

Luigi: wait why couldn't you just tell me?

Daisy: you know me, hehe? Instead of talking you know I don't do that… I do um revenge?

Luigi: but I mean if u thought I should get a new tutor why didn't you tell me?

Daisy: well cause you'd get mad I think?

Peach: and daisy this also proves that you do hate Rosalina no matter what she does.

Daisy: that has nothing to do with you! Rosalina and I are enemies! She's starlight, I'm the crystal gem of the universe. We don't get along. I don't suspect she has a permanent power crystal stuck onto her neck. But then again she did call me a rich snob. That why everytime I see her I don't invite her 2 my birthday bashes. Oh that reminds me my birthday bash is in 3 weeks!

Luigi: ok well that was the past I'll throw it out of my mind.

Peach: my secrete is that you know how everyone thinks I'm bowser jr's mom? Well I'm not. The koopalings mom clawdia is imprisoned in my castle for doing evil. I feel bad because the koopalings growed up thinking I was their mom when really I was the one to take her away from them.

Daisy: peach! Your so mean to them! But why!

Peach: because, she was playing with wendy and the koopalings in the garden one day, I didn't realize she was playing with them and she was tickling their tummies. I thought she was hurting them so I had my guards take her away, and now I feel terrible!

Mario: they deserve it!

Daisy: NO THEY DON'T!

Lugi: why do you think that?

Daisy: because I myself grew up mom went missing after I turned 3 years old. Its not fun. At all. Right now all that I grew up with was my dad and his second wife. She's my step mom who I hate so very much! I never once in my life called her mother. I call her Geneviève. Because that's her name. She's the whole reason why i became so tough while I grew up. Ever since my mother went missing 3 months later my dad had to find a queen. Seiko my servant says that my father was depressed. And he needed to love. But apparently I wasn't good enough for my he met Geneviève. She was so terrible to me! The first day we met she smacked me because I had played in MY FLOWER GARDEN!

Peach: wait! So Mrs. Sarasa is actually not your mom?

Daisy: NO WAY! But one day I was searching through my flower garden when I found a box, it said: to my dear precious daughter, the letter is in my pocket! I keep that and a picture of my mother with me always. Because I miss her.

Luigi: oh. Well I'm sorry about your mom.

Mario: Now I feel bad for posting all of those comments about you beating me in the Olympics just so we'd both be even and that I let you win so you could spend more time with luigi.

Daisy: and this is the exact reason why you're like a brother to me. Literally! An annoying brother that even though gets on my nerves we still are good friends.

Cynthia: great! No can we hear what the letter says?

Daisy: sure but I've got to go or I'll be late for the Olympics! Can I come back in an hour? I mean if its perfectly fine with you? I could cancel my world tour and sing here. I mean if you could give out tickets and host everything fast enough.

Cynthia: WONDERFUL! EVERYONE COME BACK TO THE CYNTHIA SHOW AT 7! AND REMEMBER THIS IS EXCLUSIVE SO YOU CAN'T FIND IT OFF OF T.V.! YOU HAVE TO COME TO THE PLACE AND WATCH IT IN APPEARANCE! CYA LATER ON THE CYNTHIA SHOW!

Crowd: WOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWWOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!

CYNTHIA: GREAT SHOW GUYS! SEE YOU HERE IN A FEW!

Geneviève: DAISY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM! WHY EMBARRASS ME LIKE THAT!

*p.s. daisy just walked out behind the cynthia set grabbing her things when her step mom yells at her*

Daisy: GENEVIE'VE! YOUR NOT MY MOTHER! I'M 18 YEARS OLD AND YOU DESERVED IT! YOU GAVE ME THE WORST 15 YEARS OF MY LIFE! YOU ABUSED ME FOR PETESAKE!

*Geneviève smacks daisy really hard in the face* Mario luigi, and peach creep in the room watching*

Daisy: *starts to tear up and cry as she talks* so what. You may be the queen but your not my mother. You are a terrible person. Who taught me one thing that I disgust and admire still today. YOU TAUGHT ME TO BE STRONGER!

Geneviève: you self minded bastard. You are so lucky your father doesn't discipline you….

*grabs daisy by the kneck and raises her into the air*

Geneviève: you will pay for this you coward….

Luigi: DAISY!

*daisy kicks her step mother then punches her face so hard , her step mother does her last deed and scratches daisy's face with her long catlike claws and leaves 3 bloody scratches next to her eye*

Daisy: ow….ow…oww….*daisy starts to cry and runs out of the room in a bloody mess*

Luigi: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!

Mario: OH I GET IT! YOU'RE THE EVIL STEP MOTHER!

Peach: STOP HURTING DAISY!

* Geneviève disappears leaving only a joker's playing card*


End file.
